Polos Opuestos
by locaxlaficcion
Summary: En el Londres del siglo diecinueve, Kol conoce a una misteriosa chica llamada Daniella,que trastocará su vida para siempre, Pero¿podrá sobrevivir su amor a Klaus?(one-shot)


**Disclaimer: Estos personajes no me pertenecen(excepto Daniella). Pertenecen a la CW.**

**Este fic participa en el reto temático de agosto Los Originales del foro The Vampire Diaries: Dangerous Liaisons.**

* * *

_ Londres,1890_

Kol miró el cielo gris,como todos los días. Londres tenía su encanto pero su clima era horrible. Aún así le gustaba la ciudad. Era grande y estaba llena de vida y distracciones. En ese momento se dirigía al Juego Escondido,una de sus distracciones favoritas. Era un casino clandestino situado en el sótano de una casa. El edificio era simple en el exterior pero el casino era espacioso,iluminado por grandes lámparas de araña y atestado de gente divirtiéndose. Kol cogió una copa de vino y se acercó a una de las mesas donde un grupo estaba jugando a la ruleta. Era el juego en el que era más fácil perder dinero así que a Kol le encantaba apostar en él. El dinero pertenecía a su hermano Klaus y le daba cierta satisfacción gastárselo porque no se llevaban muy bien. Para ser sinceros Klaus no se llevaba bien con nadie de su familia. En ese instante se oyó un disparo. Kol se giró y vio a una mujer subida a una de las mesas apuntando al crupier.

-¡Quiero mi dinero de vuelta!

La chica era atractiva. Alta y morena,con el pelo marrón oscuro suelto y los ojos verdes. Tenía cierto aire salvaje, Tenía un vestido amarillo que realzaba su figura aunque era muy sencillo,señal de que no era rica.

-Señorita-dijo el crupier,asustado-ha perdido,no puedo hacer nada.

-Eso es mentira. Has hecho trampas,he visto cómo escondías una de las cartas.

A Kol le hacía bastante gracia la situación pero si la chica mataba al crupier el ruido del disparo se escucharía en la calle,la policía aparecería y Kol podía ir despidiéndose de su distracción favorita así que se acercó al crupier y le levantó la manga de la camisa. Efectivamente ahí tenía una carta escondida.

-Deja de hacer el estúpido y devuélvele el dinero a la señorita-le dijo.

El crupier se lo devolvió y la chica salió a zancadas del casino. Kol la siguió hasta la calle y le dijo:

-¿No vas a darme las gracias?

-Pues no-le contestó ella.-Podía arreglármelas perfectamente.

-Sí,ya se nota-dijo Kol riéndose.-Al menos déjame invitarte a una copa.

La chica parecía dubitativa. Miró a los lados y finalmente dijo:

-Vale,¿por qué no?Pero que no sea en ese casino.

-De acuerdo. Me llamo Kol.

-Daniella-le contestó la chica.

Aquella noche fue una de las mejores de la vida de Kol,y eso para un vampiro que había vivido un milenio,era decir bastante. Fueron a una docena de bares y pubs y finalmente terminaron en su casa...y en su cama. Podría haberla mordido y obligarla a olvidarlo en ese momento pero por alguna extraña razón,no quería hacer daño a esa chica llena de vida. Así que decidió dormirse con Daniella en sus brazos.

* * *

Kol regresó a su casa después de una de las visitas que le había hecho a Daniella. Llevaba viéndola un mes.A veces durante el día y a veces por la noche. Se divertía mucho con ella y además le ayudaba a distraerse de la deprimente situación familiar que tenía...aunque su situación familiar nunca había sido muy buena.

-Últimamente pasas más tiempo fuera de casa que dentro.

Kol se giró para ver a Klaus con esa sonrisa que le daban ganas de partirle la cara.

-¿Qué vas a hacer,ponerme dentro de un ataúd como a Finn?-replicó.

Su hermano Finn llevaba encerrado en un ataúd desde la Edad Media porque le llevó la contraria a Klaus. Tampoco es que a Kol le importase mucho,Finn era un quejica y un amargado pero lo que verdaderamente le molestaba a Kol era la actitud autoritaria de Klaus.

-No me tientes-dijo Klaus.-Estamos en guerra,por si lo has olvidado,y necesitamos permanecer unidos.

-¡Tú siempre estás en guerra con alguien!-gritó Kol.-Ahora son los hombres lobo pero mañana serán las brujas o cualquiera que se cruce contigo por la calle.

Klaus corrió hacia Kol,quien ya se estaba preparando para pelear cuando Elijah apareció y se puso en medio.

-¡Basta ya!Parecen dos niños pequeños y tenemos problemas.

Elijah tiró un periódico sobre la mesa. El titular decía: encontrada mujer asesinada en el Támesis.

-¿No me digas que el recto Elijah se ha descontrolado?-dijo Kol.

-Esto es serio,Kol. La mujer era amiga de una vampira llamada Samantha. Cuando me enteré de la noticia fui a su casa y estaba muerta. Destripada y llena de mordeduras.

-Hombres lobo-dijo Klaus con desprecio.

Los hombres lobo vivían en Londres desde hace siglos. Cuando los originales se instalaron en la ciudad,a los hombres lobo no les hizo mucha gracia pero habían logrado llegar a una tregua que básicamente consistía en mantenerse lo más alejados posible los unos de los otros. Si los licántropos empezaban a atacar a los vampiros se desataría una guerra de proporciones épicas en la ciudad.

-De acuerdo,vamos a ver a esos hombres lobo-dijo Kol.

Los licántropos vivían al otro lado de la ciudad. Era una gran casa victoriana que daba cabida a toda la manada. Además tenía un sótano espacioso para las noches de luna llena. Klaus,Kol,Elijah y Rebekah,que también estaba en la ciudad,se presentaron en la puerta. Klaus tocó y llamó a gritos a los licántropos hasta que un hombre corpulento abrió. Kol lo reconoció inmediatamente. Era James,el jefe de la manada.

-¿Qué quieren?-preguntó James,visiblemente molesto.

-Sé que no es correcto presentarnos aquí de esta manera-dijo Elijah,tan diplomático como siempre.-Pero,¿has visto el periódico?

-Sí,y antes de que digas nada,no es nuestra culpa. Ha sido otra manada que acaba de instalarse en Londres.

-Esta ciudad parece un criadero de animales-murmuró Kol.

-¿Sabes dónde está esa manada?-dijo Rebekah.

-En Piccadilly Circus,es un edificio de ladrillo rojo. Buena suerte.

-Podrías ayudar,¿no?-dijo Klaus.

-Mi clan no se ha metido en problemas con los vampiros. Ese era nuestro trato y lo estamos respetando. Lo que hagan los demás no nos concierne-dijo James antes de cerrar dando un portazo.

-Qué solidario-dijo Kol sarcásticamente.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-preguntó Elijah ignorando el comentario de Kol.

-Aplastarlos-dijo Klaus.

-¿Porque han matado a una vampira?-dijo Rebekah,incrédula.-Commigo no cuenten.

-Conmigo tampoco-dijo Kol,al que no le apetecía enfrentarse a unos hombres lobo.

-Son unos inconscientes-gritó Klaus.-Tarde o temprano se volverán contra nosotros,tenemos que asesinarlos...

-No me parece prudente Niklaus-dijo Elijah.-Esperemos a ver cómo se desarrolla la situación.

-Cobardes-masculló Klaus y se fue.

Kol se rio. Klaus era muy impulsivo y todo lo quería solucionar con la violencia. A él también le gustaba una buena pelea pero prefería evitar a los hombres lobo. Su mordedura no podía matarle como a los vampiros normales pero tampoco era una experiencia agradable. _Esperemos que esto no vaya a más_ pensó.

* * *

Dos semanas después,Kol estaba observando una casa de ladrillo rojo en Piccadilly Circus. Había aparecido otro vampiro muerto y era evidente que habían sido la nueva manada de licántropos así que iban a tener que deshacerse de ellos.

-Menudo lío-se quejó Rebekah.-Lo que menos quiero es luchar contra unos lobos.

-Ni siquiera es luna llena-le replicó Kol.-No tardaremos mucho.

Se aproximaron hacia el edificio y abrieron de una patada. Los licántropos que habían allí echaron a correr pero tal como Kol había predicho,no llegaron muy lejos. Vio cómo Klaus y Elijah se abalanzaban sobre dos hombres mientras Rebekah le clavaba los colmillos a una chica. Kol decidió inspeccionar el piso superior. Estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando apareció un chico con una pistola y disparó. Las balas eran de madera normal así que tan solo le produjo un leve escozor pero aún así le molestó. Alcanzó al chico y antes de que este pudiese reaccionar,le partió el cuello. Después se dirigió hacia una habitación. Parecía vacía pero Kol podía sentir que había alguien escondido detrás de la puerta. Sonrió pensando en el imbécil .Se giró y una chica intentó atacarle con una estaca. Kol la desarmó e iba a morderla pero la miró detenidamente. Morena,pelo marrón y esos ojos verdes capaces de hipnotizar a cualquiera.

-¿Daniella?-dijo Kol sin acabar de creérselo.

-¿Kol?-dijo Daniella con el mismo tono de incredulidad.-¿Eres un vampiro?

-Y tú un hombre lobo.

-En realidad el término adecuado sería mujer lobo.

-¡Me da igual!¿Cuándo pensabas contármelo?

-Mira quién fue a hablar-dijo Daniella.

En ese momento Rebekah lo llamó:

-¿Kol?¿Por qué tardas tanto?

-¿Esa es tu novia?-dijo Daniella en un susurro para que Rebekah no pudiese oírla.

-No,es mi hermana-respondió Kol también en voz baja.-Vete por la ventana antes de que te encuentre.

Daniella iba a abrir la boca para discutir pero volvió a cerrarla y abrió la ventana. Kol vio cómo se alejaba y lanzó un suspiro de alivio al mismo tiempo que maldecía su suerte. Por fin encontraba una chica que le gustaba de verdad y era una licántropa.

* * *

Esa misma noche Kol decidió dar un paseo por Hyde Park. Se dijo a sí mismo que era para tomar el aire pero en realidad albergaba la esperanza de ver a Daniella ya que habían tenido varias citas allí. Sin embargo ya era medianoche y llevaba horas caminando. _Quizás no quiere volver a verme_ pensó. Decidió regresar a su casa cuando Daniella salió de entre los árboles.

-Tenemos que hablar.

Se sentaron en el césped,a una distancia considerable el uno del otro. Kol odiaba esa situación. Unos días antes podía besarla y acariciarla durante horas y en ese instante apenas se le ocurría qué decirle.

-¿Por qué atacaste a mi manada?-le preguntó Daniella.

-Tu manada ha estado matando a vampiros sin ningún motivo-le recriminó Kol.-No te hagas la inocente.

-¡Los vampiros empezaron primero!¡Nosotros solo queríamos vivir tranquilos pero entonces un vampiro mató a la mitad de mi clan. Tuvimos que defendernos.

-¿Qué aspecto tenía ese vampiro?-le preguntó Kol aunque ya creía conocer la respuesta.

-Era rubio,de ojos azules y era muy rápido. La madera no le hacía daño. Nunca había conocido a un vampiro así.

_Klaus va a tener que darme unas cuantas explicaciones_ pensó Kol. Era una de las facetas que más odiaba de su hermano: siempre hacía lo que le daba la gana y los demás tenían que obedecerle. No tenía ningún derecho a atacar a ese clan de hombres lobo y después acusarlos de matar a vampiros injustificadamente. Miró a Daniella. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos pero estaba intentando ocultarlas girando la cara. Kol se acercó y la tomó por la barbilla.

-Lo siento mucho-le dijo.-Ese vampiro es mi hermano y nos engañó para hacernos creer que ustedes estaban matando vampiros sin motivo. Si lo hubiese sabido no habríamos atacado tu manada esta mañana.

-Me siento tan sola-murmuró Daniella.-Ya no tengo familia.

-No estás sola. Me tienes a mí-dijo Kol casi sin darse cuenta.

-¿No me abandonarás?

-No,y te prometo que solucionaré esto,¿de acuerdo?

Daniella lo besó y Kol le devolvió el beso. Por un momento el tiempo perdió su significado y olvidó todos sus problemas. Sabía que eran polos opuestos pero no le importaba. Jamás había deseado a una chica de esa manera.

* * *

Kol regresó a su casa por la mañana. Estaba furioso con Klaus y no iba a contenerse. En aquel momento Klaus había reunido a una gran cantidad de vampiros en el patio. Estaba subido a una tarima y gritando:

-¡Tenemos que deshacernos de todos los hombres lobo!La manada de James es tan peligrosa como las demás. La ciudad es para los vampiros y el bosque para los lobos. Tienen que aprender cuál es su sitio.

Todos los reunidos aplaudieron sus palabras y eso fue demasiado para Kol. _Voy a poner fin a esta farsa_ pensó. Se abrió paso entre la gente y se dirigió hacia la tarima. De repente sintió que alguien le agarraba por el brazo.

-Kol,no lo hagas-dijo Elijah.

-Tengo que hacerlo,tú no lo entiendes.

-Sea quien sea,no merece la pena.

-Ojalá tuvieras razón-dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Se deshizo del agarre y subió a la tarima. Le dio algo de satisfacción ver la cara de sorpresa de Klaus.

-¿Quieres decir algo,hermano?

-Sí,que eres un mentiroso-dijo Kol.-Tú fuiste el que atacó primero a esa manada nueva para poder tener una excusa.

-¿De dónde has sacado eso?-le preguntó Klaus,enfadado.

-¿Qué importa de dónde lo haya sacado?Es la verdad.

-Más vale que te calles ahora que puedes si no quieres pagarlo caro.

-Adelante,no me importa.

Probablemente Kol debería haberlo dejado ahí pero siempre había tenido problemas para medir sus palabras y una vez que empezaba ya no podía parar:

-¿Sabes?Creo que en realidad estás celoso porque no puedes liberar tu lado de hombre lobo y convertirte en un híbrido. Por eso los odias tanto.

Klaus lanzó a Kol contra la pared. Este se levantó rápidamente y le dio un puñetazo. Kol salió corriendo,consciente de que no podía ganar a su hermano. Fue hasta la casa de Daniella y tocó en la puerta.

-Kol,¿qué te ha pasado?-preguntó Daniella al ver lo alterado que estaba.

-Tienes que irte de la ciudad Daniella. Mi hermano quiere matar a todos los hombres lobo.

-Ven conmigo.

Kol la miró detenidamente. Los expresivos ojos de Daniella lo miraban con ansiedad y preocupación. En todos sus siglos de existencia nunca había sentido algo tan fuerte por una persona. Por Daniella iría al fin del mundo si fuese necesario.

-Claro que iré contigo. Empezaremos una nueva vida juntos-dijo Kol antes de besarla intensamente.-Te quiero Daniella.

-Yo también te quiero, Kol. Pero tengo que avisar a la manada de James.

-¡ Tenemos que irnos de la ciudad lo antes posible!

-Pero si nos vamos ahora Klaus los matará. Será un momento,y después nos marcharemos. Te lo prometo.

Kol suspiró. No le gustaba nada esa idea y quería abandonar Londres de inmediato. Pero Daniella era muy testaruda y sabía que iría a la casa de los licántropos con o sin él.

-De acuerdo,vamos.

Se dirigireron a la casa de la manada de James. El corazón de Kol latía desbocado. Si Klaus los encontraba no quería ni imaginarse lo que ocurriría. No tenía miedo por él mismo,al fin y al cabo Klaus no mataría a su propio hermano(o eso creía) sino por Daniella. Había visto cómo Klaus mataba a cada uno de los amantes de Rebekah,y Kol no quería correr la misma suerte que su hermana. Tras un recorrido que se le hizo eterno llegaron a la casa del clan de James. Kol iba a tocar en la puerta cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba abierta. Entró y quedó paralizado. Los cadáveres de los licántropos estaban esparcidos por el salón en una escena espantosa.

-Tenemos que irnos-le dijo a Daniella.

Pero en cuanto terminó la frase la puerta se cerró tras ellos y Klaus cogió a Daniella por el cuello.

-Conque esta es la loba que te ha puesto en mi contra-dijo Klaus.

-Déjala en paz,por favor.

-¿Por qué?Ella te ha envenenado para ponerte en contra de tu propia raza.

Daniella estaba mirando a Kol con una súplica en sus ojos.

-Vete,Kol.

-No voy a dejarte aquí. Klaus,te prometo que no volveré a desobedecerte si la dejas ir.

-Demasiado tarde hermanito. Me has traicionado y ya sabes lo que le pasa a los que me traicionan.

En ese momento Daniella mordió la mano de Klaus y este la soltó,más debido a la sorpresa que al dolor. Kol vio su oportunidad. Corrió y se abalanzó sobre Klaus. Por el rabillo del ojo vio que Daniella se acercaba a ellos.

-Vete de aquí-gritó Kol.

-No puedo dejarte con él.

-No me matará pero a ti sí. Te alcanzaré después,no te preocupes-dijo dándole una sonrisa.

Daniella asintió y con los ojos llorosos,salió a toda prisa. Kol sabía que quizás no volvería a verla pero era feliz sabiendo que estaría viva y tendría una vida larga. En ese instante Klaus lo empujó y sacó una estaca de su chaqueta. Puso una rodilla sobre el estómago de Kol,quien intentó levantarse sin éxito.

-Algún día te arrepentirás de esto-dijo Kol.

-El que debería arrepentirse eres tú,hermano. Pero vas a tener mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre ello.

Acto seguido le clavó la estaca en el corazón. Kol sintió un dolor agudo y cómo su cuerpo se entumecía. Pensó en Daniella. En su sonrisa,en su intensidad y en su fortaleza. Sonrió. Lo había arriesgado todo por amor y había merecido la pena. La oscuridad lo tragó y Kol cerró los ojos.

* * *

**PD: En esta historia quise explicar por que Klaus encerró a Kol en un ataúd ya que nunca se explica en la que les haya gustado.**


End file.
